Logic
by lala-licious
Summary: Short FF, whereby love doesn't need to make sense/logic. HitsuKarin.


Disclaimer: _Bleach_ © Kubo Tite

Note: No flames cos this was done 5AM(!!!) - insomnia, insomnia, insomnia...

**Logic**

[Sensible reasons for something]

He failed to see the logic. The reason his heart would beat erratically whenever he sees her (heck, spotting her as well!), the warm, fuzzy, fluttery feeling tingling his senses… it was wrong!

He failed to see (understand, even!) why it feels wrong, yet _right_ at the same time. It was, Hitsugaya decided, truly unnerving.

As a _shinigami_, captain of the 10th squad, he might add, his mind ruled his heart. He thought up of strategic advances, thinks through and selects the best options, foresee the consequences, anticipate changes… he was a man of _reason_.

So why does he feel so?

To sum it up in one word: weird.

Seeing her alone is enough to drive him crazy. He was glad to see her, yet was not. He was glad to have her beside him, yet was reluctant to approach her. He enjoyed her chatter yet find them useless information. He pined for her touch, yet shy away from them. He wanted to touch her, yet did not. He wanted her to… but didn't vocalize what he wants.

What his heart desires, his mind analyses for its usefulness. If it weren't useful, the desire would be brutally, carelessly thrown away. If it were useful, the mind would encourage it, coaxing it, embracing it.

This never fails to provide him with pounding headaches.

As he watches her (out of the corner of his eye, surreptitiously), he felt a familiar, yet still strange, sense of longing. He wanted to reach out and… _stop_. That was his _heart_, his _mind_ was telling him otherwise.

Why do you long for her? His mind queried, _bluntly_. The mind truly is cruel. It chooses to ask a question the young genius could not find an answer to.

_Why?_ He asks himself, a familiar question. A question he never fails to surface out of without a headache.

He watches as she leaves, with a bright friendly smile and a cheerful 'bye!' with an expressionless face. Indifferent as always, not caring… that was a façade. His heart was telling him, no, screaming was more appropriate, to vocalize what he wants – for her to stay. His mind, on the other hand, calmly, logically (as always) lets him browse through the… logical thoughts.

What would happen if he tells her to stay? What are her reactions, her expressions or the consequences? What's so important that she needs to stay? Why should she stay? It's not that he was a coward, no. He was just conditioned to think logically.

Unconsciously, his heart took over as he saw her eyes grew disappointed.

"Stay." A voice commanded. It took a while to recognize that it was _his_ voice, commanding Karin to stay. The earth didn't open up to swallow him; lightning did not strike him… too bad. Screwing his eyes shut was another appealing choice, but it would cause more insecurity. So he did what he did best, keep an indifferent façade.

He saw Karin smile. He let his façade drop – but only a little! – and smiled, a real smile.

And that's when the bulb lighted up. The _invisible_ bulb that hangs above our heads – the imaginary one, mind.

He knew, _understood_ why. The reason was so damn simple! He kicked himself, mentally. After all the help, hints, clues… from Hinamori, his fuku-taicho Matsumoto and the rest… he couldn't wrap the idea of him being dense without feeling ashamed and agitated at himself.

He was over thinking. The question he should be asking himself was _why he felt that way for Karin._ It was a depressing thought to know that you are so thick. It was… degrading to one's morale. It hurts to wrap around this thought.

As if he needs more 'morale-degrading pills', his mind announced out loud what his thoughts were.

_I love her._

What was unexpected, though, was that Karin (blushing!) kissed her. It took a while for him to respond, and he thanked God that his response didn't come too late and the moment not becoming awkward.

_Took you long enough. What are you, an idiot?_

With that, they continued their friendly banter. He was thankful that it was not awkward. But he should have known better than breathe a sigh of happiness and relief… for moments later, Matsumoto and gang rushed forward to congratulate and tease (mercilessly) the new couple.

_You don't need to be logical… to understand love._

He recalled now, what Karin had told him when they first met… and smiled at the thought. A small smile, visible to Karin only under the gradually melting sun.

* * *


End file.
